


She Just Wanted to Watch a Movie

by Remyrony



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood, F/F, I went back and edited this and decided to reupload it, Voilence, and it was Haikyuu!! and angsty pic, but I made a story about it with my OC's, i was inspired by a picture I saw on tumblr, it's vampires so what do you expect, so lets go tags now, ummmm Hailie has been through enough and I need to stop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 06:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9645044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remyrony/pseuds/Remyrony
Summary: She wouldn’t call her Brittany. Her Brittany would never do this to her. She would love her and watch movies with her and hold her during storms and not do this. This isn’t Brittany this isn’t BrittanythisisntBrittanyHailie receives a cryptic from her girlfriend and things just go downhill from there. She just wanted to watch a movie, while waiting for the storm to pass.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I posted this back in August, but I was going through my notes and my writings of my OC's and I went and read this and decided I wanted to edit it and make a few changes. So now presenting the new edited version of this work! I really hope you enjoy it! (*＾▽＾)／

It’s a stormy night. The only sound is the beeping of a video game, and that is illuminating Hailie wrapped up in her blankets.

The room lights up for a split second, and following is a clap of thunder that startled the girl.

“Where is Brittany?” She said she would be back before he storm started…“

Beside Hailie her phone lights up.   
‘New text from Britt-Butt’  
"I’m having a problem. Lock your door. Don’t let me in.”

Hailie frowned at her phone before she sent a response

'New text to Britt-Butt’   
“What’s going on? You’re freaking me out is everything okay?”

'New text from Britt-Butt’  
“Just. Trust me plz. Lock your door. Don’t let me in.”

Another clap of thunder and Hailie tossed her phone in shock. What was going on with Brittany? She should know better than anyone that this was the time Hailie needed her most.

She sighed, standing up, wrapping her mass amount of blankets around herself. “Won’t tell me what’s wrong. Wants me to lock my door. Fine. Fine I’ll do that.”

She walked over to her door and glanced out into the hallway. It was empty. She sighed before closing it and locking it.

“Why does she want me to lock it if she’s not even here?” She grumbled walking back to her bed and curling back up and playing her game.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The storm was still raging on. Hailie, after dying in her game multiple times rummaged around her room for her headphones to block out the thunder. They helped a lot, and she caught herself dozing off a few times.

She glanced over at her phone, still worried sick about Brittany. She hadn’t texted back since, and Hailie was concerned something bad happened to her. However she wouldn’t respond to her texts anymore.

Turing on her lamp, Hailie rummaged through her desk drawers. Her stomach had been growling at her, and she wanted a snack.

“Of course. I don’t have anything here.” She sighed, waking over to her door and opening it, walking to the kitchen.

After digging though the cabinets she found a bag of popcorn and some juice boxes. Letting the popcorn cool she grabbed a bowl and the salt before talking all of her snacks back to her room. She gently kicked the door shut behind her before setting the popcorn down on her desk and the drinks on her bed.

Quietly humming along to some music she had playing from her phone she decided to move to her desk and watch some cheesy movie. Turning on her laptop and organizing her juice she didn’t hear her door quietly open and close.

When she finally turned around to finish tidying up she noticed Brittany. “Holy crap you scared me.” She said sheepishly. “I was just about to put my game away and watch a movie. You wanna join me?”

Brittany said nothing. “Hello…earth to Brittany…” Hailie waved her game in front of the girl. “What’s wrong?”

“I thought I told you to lock your door…” Brittany said. Her voice seemed strained. “It’s almost like you want this to happen.”

“What are you…?” Hailie looked at her, confusion etched on her face. Brittany moved suddenly grabbing her wrist and throwing her back into a wall. Her game fell from her hands and onto the floor where it shattered.

It was then that Hailie noticed. Brittany’s usual blue eyes were a deep crimson. She had a weird, predatory look in them.   
“Brittany…what…”

The room lit up with a flash of lightning before a loud crack of thunder followed, Hailie shrieking. Brittany took her chance with the startled girl and pushed her against the wall.

“Brittany isn’t here. She tried to warn you. Poor thing, couldn’t control her urges. And now here we are. You, who can’t move and me, much stronger and scarier. Who do you think is going to win?”

Brittany wasn’t there? Urges? What was she going on about? “Wh-what are you talking about Brittany. Snap out of it. You are really scaring me.”

Hailie didn’t notice the tears streaming down her face. She knew something bad was happening and did not know what to do to fix it.

“Brittany’s. Not. Here. She’s not coming back until I fulfill the urges she left. And here you are, so sweet and innocent and you smell so good.” Brittany said sniffing Hailie’s hair before gently kissing it, moving down to her tear stained cheeks and finally pressing a kiss to her lips.   
Hailie squeezed her eyes shut.

“Brittany. Please. This joke isn’t funny anymore. I’m scared. Please stop.”

Another flash of lightning. Hailie looked at Brittany. She had pulled away from her and smiled. That was when Hailie finally realized. She had noticed the fangs in Brittany’s grin.

“No. NO! Get AWAY FROM ME! Brittany!” Hailie screamed for help, tears streaming steadily down her face.

“Just shut the FUCK UP!” Brittany said slamming Hailie’s body into the wall behind her. Hailie slumped down to the floor, wheezing in pain.

“Stupid little brat doesn’t know when to shut it.” Brittany growled, reaching down and yanking Hailie back up. “If only you would have listened to your little girlfriend, then this wouldn’t have happened.”

Before Hailie could cry out or try to fight this girl (she wouldn’t call her Brittany. Her Brittany would never do this to her. She would love her and watch movies with her and hold her during storms and not do this. This isn’t Brittany this isn’t BrittanythisisntBrittany) she felt an intense pain in her neck. She screamed and began to thrash against Brittany who had begun to drink the blood coming from the wound on her neck.

Soon Hailie began to feel dizzy and stopped fighting Brittany. The world around her was fading, only to light up for a split second before descending back into darkness.  
Brittany pulled away a moment later, licking her lips. Hailie stood frozen in front of her. Trembling and crying. Her neck hurt, and she could still feel blood slowly oozing from it.

The air around Brittany changed after that. Her eyes turned back to their normal blue. She blinked, the last thing she remembered was walking into Hailie’s room because the door was unlocked and…

Hailie

“H…Hailie…” she said slowly taking in the trembling girl in front of her. A loud clap of thunder and the girl flinched. Brittany slowly reached out to grab her…

SLAP

“Don’t…don’t touch me!” Hailie sobbed. “G…go away! LEAVE!” She slumped to the floor, all of her energy finally spent.

Brittany looked down at her, tears forming in her eyes. “I-I’m so sorry…fuck Hailie I’m so sorry.” She choked out before turning and running out of the room.

Hailie watched her leave, her eyes glancing towards her broken game. With the storm seemingly gone now, she gently pulled her legs to her chest, and lay her head down and cried.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, thanks for reading all the way to the end! I hope you enjoyed and if you did it would be awesome if you left a comment or a kudo! No matter what, I hope you have a fantastic day! ~ヾ(＾∇＾)


End file.
